Это мое
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Grita y yo no me hago del rogar, me dejo intoxicar, seducir, envenenar en esa piel canela, en esa esencia de mar mediterráneo, me dejo arrastrar en su falsa y doble moral.¡Secuela de Man Fatale!. Genres Fail.Crack. ¿Oportunidad Please?


Aqui les traigo, este POV's que pueden considerar... Continuacion de Man Fatale. O, No, igual es entendible por si mismo.

Advertencias: Pareja Crack, y posible (ligero) Ooc, por parte de Rusia. (Es la primera vez que hago un Pov's del Ruso en primere persona).

Considerenlo antes de arrojarme piedras XD.

Esta historia es mia, los pesonajes en ella ¡NO!

* * *

><p>Es mío-da, me pertenece desde que su juego de poder comenzó, el lleva mi nombre. Todo empezó en esa fiesta aburrida y sin interés, verlo ahí, vestido con esas sedas rojas, mintiéndome como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho, me fascino. No pude negar me sentí atraído por el calor de esa piel, tostada con aceite de oliva-da. Pero ese inicio-da quedo atrás-da, cuando su aparición de Man Fatale, logro "engañar" a Rusia-da<p>

Siempre creí que era un niño llorón, un pequeño en busca de protección da, y con problemas de actitud-da. Me equivoque en la mayoría-da. No es un llorón, no llora aunque se sienta solo, al contrario, le grita al mundo cuando siente que le abandonan, les rompe los tímpanos a gritos, y los maldice, por haberle ignorado, no busca quien lo proteja, aunque finge que lo hace para alegrar un poco la existencia de quienes le rodean-da. Se rodea de los más bajos seres, los mira a los ojos, y no les teme-da, se rodea de Buitres, Cuervos y Serpientes, con forma "humana". Y los doblega y los somete a todos con sus caprichos, se viste de trajes elegantes y cumple como sirviente de la soledad y la muerte-da, él dice…

– Me visto de Gala para bailar con el destino y salir con la muerte–

Me gusta verlo llegar con sus elegantes trajes, me gusta verlo sonreírme con altitud y superioridad. Aunque no la tenga. Pero lo que más disfruto es cuando me pide a gritos hacerlo mío. Cuando se retuerce en mis manos heladas, y caliente todo mi cuerpo con el delicado tacto de esas manos que presagian el fin. Como esta noche, ahora duerme a mi lado-da, después de haber gritado, gemido, intoxicado mi aire, mis oídos, mi cuerpo, con sus ladridos, mordidas, con esa actitud bestial, que logra que me libere, y que me contiene, lo hicimos sin tapujos, sin limitantes, sin contener las dos bestias que somos, el un lobo salvaje y yo…un oso, que ha vuelto a descubrir sus zarpas.

Cuando sus olivas se abran, me encontrara a su lado… abrazándolo y conteniéndole para que no me muerda…Si, que no me muerda, porque Lovino, la representación de "Italia del sur", es una bestia incomprendida y cautiva, un Lobo solitario, que de pronto se ha visto acurrucado en la cueva del oso. Gruñirá y pateara, y cuando logre calmarlo, lo hare mío de nuevo. No salvajemente como la noche anterior, lo hare lento, despacio, lo lastimare de una forma diferente… lo lastimare haciéndole notar que me quiere, que no está solo, que me necesita-da, de esa forma se quedara a mi lado, vendrá a buscarme cuando sienta que todo se le ha escapado de las manos, o cuando su traje de gala se engalane de sangre ajena, que yo le quitare con mis manos-da.

Y así pasan las semanas, y ha logrado contagiarme un poco de su arrogancia, no puedo evitarlo… es muy adictivo, como todo el crimen que él representa. Pero también lo he influenciado, de forma un poco más errónea, le he dicho que no debe fingir, que debe ser el, y aunque sé que teme, que todos lo odien y lo dejen, ahora sabe que me tiene a mí, no puedo obligarlo a que deje a todos, pero he conseguido que no finja temerme cuando nos vemos. Y eso para mí es bueno-da.

Ahora mismo platico con Yao, sé que Lovino piensa que él y yo teníamos algo, aun cuando se lo desmentí, lo miro celoso, planificando tal vez como movilizar las mafias Chinas a su cargo y hacerle algo horrible a Yao. Eso es otra cosa que me gusta de él, su mente siniestra, su facilidad de movilizar con un dedo, todas las mafias de cada nación-da, desde mi propia nación-da, hasta la de mis enemigos-da, lo he oído y hablar con la Mafia Rusa, China, Japonesa, Tailandesa, Latina, Inglesa, Española, Danesa, Suiza, Alemana… entre otras cuyo idioma no conozco y cuyos códigos solo el rige, el bajo mundo le conoce y alavés no, le teme a su simple nombre, y a su presencia inexistente. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la mano de Yao, en mi frente, y con un rápido movimiento de ojos, miro a Bielorrusia maldiciendo tras un pilar, pero ella no es la que me preocupa.

– ¿Ci si sente la fortuna di uscirne vivo?, merda cinese– (¿te sientes con suerte para salir con vida?, Chino de mierda)

– ¿Aru? – china y todos se giran y guardan silencio, ni siquiera yo sé que decir, sabía que algún día pasaría, explotaría y me reclamaría, como hace semanas se negó a que yo lo hiciera con él, y aunque decidí esperar-da, ahora mismo, mi plan ha resultado a la perfección-da. Y si creen que exagero basta con decir que mi sonrisa ante este evento es de verdad-da

– Lovino-aru, ¿Qué pasa-aru? –China esta desubicado sorprendido, aunque solo somos amigos, el hecho de que jamás le dijera de mi enferma relación con Lovino lo tiene fuera de sí, aunque sé que es el único que no reprochara nada.

– Quita tus sucias manos de mi Hombre, Chino de Mierda– grita y todas las naciones emiten un sonoro "¿QUE?", incluso mis hermanas y los bálticos han caído de espaldas ante la revelación, y su hermano abre los ojos temeroso.

– LOVI-LOVE… ¿Qué significa eso? – España está más que sorprendido, nunca imagino que su Ahijado como él lo llamaba, se involucrara con un monstruo, aunque eso solo demuestra que no saben nada de él. El único monstruo entre nosotros es Lovino, capaz de provocar la muerte, y hacer el amor, el mismo día, y si pudiera y se lo permitiera en la misma habitación.

– Que acaso además de idiotas son sordos, Iván es MIO, llevamos saliendo un par de meses, es mío, mío. – y tal como hizo en aquella fiesta remueve mi bufanda, y yo se lo permito, se lo que les muestra, las marcas que sus uñas dejaron en mi cuello, cuando ayer arremetía todo mi ser en su interior.

– KOLKOLKOL– en un movimiento rápido le jalo sentándole en mis piernas, remuevo su corbata, ahí está la marca de mis dientes, casi morado, por la fuerza con la que lo he hecho. Acaricio su rulo, para calmarlo y excitarlo, y cuando siento que se remueve, ligeramente por mas contacto. Me levanto y con él en brazos me acerco a Italia del norte.

– Espero podamos ser una familia feliz-da– y con esas simples palabras y esa sencilla sonrisa el italiano del norte, cae sentado sin decir más y viendo por completo perplejo como todos, como salgo de la sala, con mi amante en brazos.

Ucrania ventilaba un poco a Bielorrusia, Lituania sonreía como enloquecido mientras Polonia trataba de calmarlo, lo mismo para los otros dos bálticos, América estaba más que pálido, claro el conoce los desplantes de la Mafia de mi Lovino.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos esta vez, durante todo el camino, mordí y jale entre mis labios su rulo, ese que lo enloquece, que lo incita y lo pone al cien.

Llegamos a la habitación que originalmente me pertenece, y sin mucho cuidado lo arrojo sobre la mullida cama.

– Ловинo, Ты плохой мальчик– (Lovino, Ty plohoĭ malʹchik, Lovino, niño malo) le digo subiendo sobre él. Mirando sus ojos inundados de deseo.

– Tú tienes la culpa, maldición, dejando que esa escoria te toque, maldición– me inclino y callo sus reclamos con un salvaje beso.

– Ahhhh– tiro de su rulo con fuerza, casi con salvajismo

– Los asústate a todos-da– le digo deshaciéndome de la molesta camisa de un solo tirón, mandando al diablo los botones y las caras costuras. Que se me reclamara, cuando los mimos y las ligeras caricias después del Sexo comiencen. Si hasta yo puedo ser meloso, con él, aunque de mi parte son mimos, de su parte son Cariños mal fingidos.

– Essi possono andare all'inferno– (ellos pueden irse al diablo) dice entre jadeos.

– El único que se ira al infierno eres tú-da, y yo seré quien te lleve hasta ahí-da– muerdo su cuello, mientras ya torturo con mis manos su piel expuesta.

– IVAN– Grita y yo no me hago del rogar, me dejo intoxicar, seducir, envenenar en esa piel, canela, en esa esencia de mar mediterráneo y cultura dividida, me dejo arrastrar en su falsa y doble moral…

La habitación se vuelve gemidos, gruñidos, lágrimas de placer, gritos que parecen matanzas crueles, porque el así lo quiere, así me lo pide, me grita "Mas, Mas" y yo no soy quien para negárselo, porque lo adoro, lo idolatro, y si el me dejara se lo diría.

– Ti amo– me dice sin mirarme a los ojos, cuando me dejo caer sobre él, tras haberme corrido en su lastimado y satisfecho ser.

– я люблю тебя– (ya lyublyu tebya, Te quiero) le respondo y lo envuelvo en mis brazos, arrastrándolo para que se acomode a mi lado.

– No vuelvas a dejar que me ponga tan celoso. Maldito, puedo sumir Moscú en sangre y muerte–

– Da, da– acaricio su espalda, sé que es altanero, y pretencioso, pero lo hice sentir inseguro.

– Quiero dormir, maldición, Feliciano me irritara con sus miles de preguntas mañana–

– Si quieres yo hablo con el-da–

– ¿La idea es hablar o matarlo de miedo? – nos reímos ligeramente por su deducción que sé que es cierta, nos miramos a los ojos, y descubro todo lo que antes no podía… soledad, ira, pasión, calor, Obsesión, y propiedad. Lo abrazo y sigo con mis ligeras caricias, frías, sobre su piel ardiente.

– Это мое– digo rodeando sus caderas, moviendo mis dedos sobre sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas, y provocando que me bese el cuello, como aquella primera vez, donde el juego era seducir, y los dos terminamos cayendo ante ese tonto y mal interpretado juego.

– è mia– dice abrazándose más a mí. Y así nos dejamos arrastrar por Morfeo-da, donde no hay frio da, ni calor-da, donde nuestros cuerpos han formado una agradable precipitación-da, una cuya nube nos rodeara, hasta que uno de nosotros deje huir al otro. Y eso por mi parte, no pasara jamás-da.

* * *

><p>Son libres de criticar esta historia como gusten. Si quieren leer la supuesta Previa a esta historia, se llama Man Fatale. y es un POV's de Romano.<p>

Sin mas por el momento, me despido.

Deja un Review si la historia no te gusto

Deja un Review si quieres linchar a la autora (Tambien se aceptan regalitos y altares)

Deja un Review si te gusto la historia

Deja un Review si leiste la frase deja un Review...


End file.
